NationXNation Reader
by HetaRussia
Summary: Okay I had a idea as to where you could be any Nation you want from the series, and OC Nations and or States, the Nations your going to be are the ones in the Anime or the ones that aren't official like, Singapore or the states like, California. You or you Nation of love choice can be 2P! Insane! Snapped! Neko! Even Mochi! I don't care what you pick, just have fun. Chibis too!
1. Soviet UnionXLithuania Reader

**HetaRussia here! And this is the first chap of the NationXNation!Reader. Where your one of the depicted nations. In this story your Lithuania and your paired with Russia...okay more like Soviet but he goes by Russia in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a meeting of the worlds and everyone was there, except for the Baltics and Ukraine, the Baltics weren't present because they were at home, Ukraine wasn't there because it was the day after the Chernobly accident.

Everyone was throwing nasty looks at the large nation, (even Belarus) gossiping about him.

_"Look at him...a cold blooded heartless monster."_

_"Bet he did it for land."_

_"And he claims to love his sisters."_

_"Better hide the youngest one."_

Russia sniffled and took in a shaky breath, the usual dark aura and tense atmosphere was nowwhere to be found. The usually smiling nation, wasn't smiling anymore, his lips were pressed together in a thin line, his usually shining amethyst eyes was now fighting back long over due tears. His once sturdy frame that stood tall was slumped and trembling. He bite his lip and pulled his scarf up closer to his chin.

America took this all in as he smiled cruelly he always wanted to see this, he always wanted to see Russia in pain, sobbing, begging for mercy! Like the worthless, heartless villain he is! America smirked and stood up purposely grinding his chair back for it to squeak. This caused everyone to stop and stare at him. "Russia...why don't you say something?" he asked, everyone could hear the false care in the Americans voice, even Italy knew America really didn't care. "Th-There is nothing for me to say..." responsed Russia his voice coming out small and scared with a light quiver in it. America grins "Of course there is, anything. Like what's bothering you?" he said making his way to Russia "What's on your mind?" he placed his hands on the others shoulders "Is there something your worried about?" he lowers his head so his mouth is on Russia's ear "Or someone?" he said. He chuckled darkly when he felt the older male stiffen with a whimper. "So it is someone!" he said "Are they yea big? Silver blonde hair? Cerulean eyes? Big...er-need I say more?" he said noticing the look between anger and sadness in Russia's eyes. The large nation shook his head "So, are you worried about Ukraine?" he asked in a teasing voice, Russia didn't respond. This angered America and he grabbed a fist full of the Russians hair and tugged his head back roughly causing the other to cry out in agony. "Answer me when I speak to you!" he spat, Russia nearly began to cry as he reached to move America's hands, but the other simply slapped his face and grabbed more mouse colored hair tugging roughly.

Russia cried out and tears at this point welded but didn't fall. His lower lip quivering "Still not gonna answer? Man Russia your that much of a monster? You cant even spit out that your worried about your own sibling? Man...no wonder you have no friends! Or that no one likes you!" America said shoving Russia backward roughly, that the man crashed to the floor with a thud. "You sick twist monster! You cold hearted filthy piece of scum! You ungrateful waste of space! Is that how you treat your sister!? You go and blow her up! Are that sick and twisted for power you are willing to kill your own flesh and blood!?" screamed America. Russia was at this point sniffling and struggling to not break down. America grins _"Almost there!"_ he thought _"Just one more push!"_

"Tsk. You really are the lowest of the low. You want her land don't you, that's why you did it? Wasn't it...**WASNT IT!?**" He screamed this caused Russia to flinch "N-Nyet..."

"Speak English, this is America, you speak English not the Communist gibberish you call Russian!"

Russia sniffled and he didn't look up "N-No..." he paused only to make sure he could continue without bursting into tears like his older sister "I said no...it-its not that, I love my big ses-sister...I didn't mean to hurt her..." he said sorrowfully.

The other nations turned to look at America, awaiting his answer "Not buying it." he said flatly "If you truely didn't mean it then why would you carry out with the plan to _**TEST**_ in **_UKRAINE!?"_**  
"America's right Russia-san didn't have to do it in Ukraine. He could have done it somewhere else. It seems rike he doesn't even rove her."

"Ve~ Maybe because she was closer?"

"Italia! Don't support him! He has done something terrible, monstrous!" snapped Germany.

Russia looked at each and everyone one their faces the same cold, disgusted look on each and everyone of their features.

"So why not in America? or France?"

France gave America the stink face, crossed his arms and 'Hmphed'

Russia didn't answer.

America grabbed Russia soft chubby round face roughly and squeezed his cheeks, so that his lips poked out as if to kiss the other "Answer Spam it*!"

Russia couldn't even if he wanted to, he couldn't! If he told him the truth they would deny it. It all hurt so much, it hurt because he does love his sister! If he didn't he would have left her to die.

He let out a tiny sob and America grinned like the Cheshire cat. America gave a bone shattering punch to Russia's face which sent him flying. The other crashed into the black board and laid crumpled on the ground.

America held his breath and smiled when he heard the pained sobs emitting from Russia's mouth. "Perfect!" he said happily "So you do have a heart...after all. How big is it, no bigger than a nut?" he said coldly. But before America could get a good look at Russia's tear stained face, Russia stood up and bolted out the room and into the cold air.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soviet Union~

You were caring for Ukraine your brothers were off caring for the chores. You had your brown hair tied up in a ponytail while your green uniform was wrinkled (to lazy to iron). Your blue eyes scanned Mr. Russia's sisters body, she had a nasty burn on her chest region and arms, her face was scrumched up in pain, as she emitted cries of agony."

You did your best to keep her calm and relaxed but nothing helped. Just when your about to leave Estonia walked in "Hey Lithuania. I need your help." he said. You sighed but it came out as a chuckle, you love how dependent your siblings were on you. "Okay...just give me a minute..." you said pulling the blankets up and over Ukraine's bandaged chest.

You exited the room only to find your siblings waiting outside the door "Hrm? What's wrong?" you ask, both men shuddered horridly and say "Its...its about Ukraine...she...her country, its doing really bad. They say that the radiation is very high...not everyone can get out." squeaked Latvia.

You fall silent "Oh...its that bad?"

Estonia nods "What was Russia thinking, he just basically put his sister in the grave, that cold hearted, son of a glitch*! How-" Estonia was cut off by cold breeze. He looked over and paled along with you and Latvia. "M-Mr. Russia, Y-Your back early!" you stammered "H-How..." that's when you noticed his eyes, they held tears in them, long over due tears.

"E-Even you guys be-believe that I would hurt her!?" he choked inbetween tears. The other two high tailed it out of there when he stepped up to you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"I wont hurt...I would never hurt her! Never on purpose! I-I love her! I-I-I didn't mean it...e-everyone th-thinks th-that!" he said tears slipping down his face.

Your heart shattered at the sight at the weeping nation. You pull him closer to you. In a tight embrace "Who is everyone Ivan?" you say to him "The Allies and Axis...the rest of the world...even Belarus!" he whispered his voice muffled by your shoulder. You could feel his scorching hot tears burn your neck.

You feel him shiver and then you hear the strangled sobs...

You lead him over to the couch and sit down with him, you pull him closer and stroke his back "Its alright Ivan...its okay." you tell him.

He sniffles and sobs once more his body shaking as sobs escape. You rock him side to side uttering comforting words to him, he nuzzles his head in the crook of your neck and sniffles. You pat his back and kiss his tears away "Now Ivan, forget the others, what's important is that you know I believe you, the others are just upset right now...just wait. In several years you'll be forgiven, okay?" you know deep down no one will forgive him, just because he was Russia. If he was America or England he would be forgiven in a flash. But the look, the hurt kicked puppy look he was giving you right now, you couldn't help but lie to him if it was going to make him feel better.

Russia looked at you his beautiful amethyst eyes shown brighter due to the pink tint of his eyes "Spasibo Liet, your a really good friend." he said his voice sounded distant and his eyes began fluttering shut. "So are you..." you whisper to him.

About fifteen minutes later Ivan was asleep in your arms, you close your eyes and unconsciously squeeze him tighter "I'm sorry my love, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to support you." you say sadly. Truth was you were madly in love with Ivan, but your too scared to admit it. You just hoped he could tell you loved him.

* * *

**Okay and thats a wrap, with these two! But I feel bad for Russia...**

**Reviews please?**

**Oh and please tell me who you want to be next!**


	2. RussiaXAustria Reader

**In this story your Mister Austria and the other is Russia, It was done for a friend on DeviantArt. Enjoy **

* * *

It was the end of a long nine hour meeting, which as usual got nothing accomplished! It was the same as every other World Meeting, Germany trying to get things under control, America sprouting nonsense that wont really help the world in anyway possible, Japan agreeing with America, as Switzerland became angry at the Japanese nation. China trying to force his snacks on everyone, France and England at each others throats, Spain offering Russia a chance to give is ideas, the Baltics being spooked by Belarus, Hungary beating Prussia to bloody pulp with a frying pan. Its the same thing everytime! And honestly you were sick and tired of it!

_"Shame...we never get anything done, in those sorry excuses of a meeting!"_ you thought angerily as you made way to your dark blue Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe that was parked carelessly under an oak tree. In all honesty, your grateful that you have a car, but its not the one you wanted...your boss gave it to you, to keep the look of "Class" for your country. The car you wanted was actually a Ferari 458 Spyder! I mean what kind of guy doesn't want those fast sport cars? Almost every male nation has one! Well except Russia that is, he still behind the generation. You heard from Estonia he still hasn't learned how to work Email.

You sighed heavily as you collapsed into the driverseat, you placed your hand under your glasses and over your eyes, slightly messaging your forehead for you had a slight headache.

You sat in silence, for it relaxed you, cool air tussled your hair and toyed with 'Mariazell' as it chilled your body. But the silence didn't last long for you felt a heavy hand on your head suddenly!

You jumped which upset your glasses causing them to fall onto the floor and under the brake, he cursed in Austrian and glared up at the one who the hand belongs to. It was none other than Russia! He was beaming down with a large smile "Allo, Comrade Austria!"

You shoved down any and every nasty thing you wanted to say to the chubby nation but instead began acting the part of a classy nation. "Guten Abend, Russia..." you said calmly though a hint of annoyance slipped into your voice. Russia continued to smile a you which started to tick you off "What is it?" you ordered. Russia removed his hand and gave a sympathic look towards you "Mr. Austria? May I ride home with you?" he asked you out of the blue, thus causing you to be taken by surprise "Don't you have a car?" you asked. He poked his lower lip out and said "Well...actually my car is broken...it wont start." he said softly, from your position it seemed like his ears was red from embrassament. You took in the situation and picked it over, but finally you decided on just taking him with you.

After he climbed in you began to drive away, glad you could finally put the meeting behind you.

* * *

The bar was loud and full of life, France was wooing the women there, Germany was keeping Italy calm, the poor nation was fretting about lying to his younger self. Russia was watching America, Prussia, and Denmark singing loudly and off tone to a popular song, the way they laughed and hung onto each other proved that they were drunk. Russia turned to the left only to find England snoring loudly "Its funny how can not hold his liquor." Russia said giggling as he looked over at you. You downed another shot of your wine Gruner Veltliner, the fruity rich flavor slid down your throat. You slammed your glass down with a gasp, not really enjoying the taste. A light feathery blush tinted you cheeks "Ja. Funny..." you grumbled causing Russia to tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Is something bothering you Mr. Austria?" he asked, you noticed the worried look swimming in his amethyst eyes. You looked over at the large male, debating rather or not he was worth telling the truth, you settled with pouring more of the the wine and downed it. "Mr. Austria?" he asked sadly.

You gave a defeated sigh and said "Its just...I'm sick of how my boss is putting out an image of us Austrians being classy, when in reality we're nothing like that!" you growled, your hand gripped the glass, shaking slightly out of anger, upsetting the liquid inside. "What? Your not classy?" he asked sounding truely surprised.

You just sat there, staring at the maple wood counter. "No, Im not..." you snapped at him, as you reach forward to pour another shot. When suddenly Russia grips your arm and shakes his head "Nyet. Mr. Austria you should have some of my special "water" he said pouring you some of his Vodka. You simply blink at him as he gave you some and brought the bottle to his lips only to take a hefty swallow of the drink.

You follow his lead and down your own, you shiver as your face heats up and your throat burns. "Ufu~ Your face is funny when you drink vodka!" the large male said entering a giggling fit. You just glare as you order your own bottle of beer and swallow mouthful after mouthful. "Ah-! Now that, is a true mans drink!" you say with a hearty laugh taking another hearty swig from the bottle.

* * *

After about two bottles of beer, your face was a dark shade of red, your over coat hung off your shoulders your white dress shirt open half way. You smiled drunkenly as you chuckled to yourself "Russia, remember when I told you about me not being as I seem...?" the large nation nods "Well, Im not! To be honest..." you fall silent, you reach up to toy with your ahoge. "To be honest...I'm actually quite submissive." you say.

"I find it all to easy to do what others say. I feel really uncomfortable stating my mind or suggesting against others thoughts or opinions..." you said "But what about the time in the store? You know when you shouted out?" Russia asked confused "That...that was because I was told too. You didn't see her but told me to do it. She was behind me." You say giggling as you swallowed another shot of Beer.

Russia giggled "I thought you were the type that was more...I believe the term Japan has is Seme." he said with a chuckle. You couldn't help but laugh, you heard that term before, for you tend to have Hungary around "No, I'm much more Uke."

Russia was about to say something but he noticed tanned hands slip around your neck, it was Hungary. She was standing behind you and she kissed you cheek, neck, then lips. You heard a whistle from behind and knew who it was Prussia "Kesesese, look Austria and Hungary are totally go-ACK!" Germany gripped his brothers tie and yanked it.

Just as you were about to deepen the kiss Hungary pulled away, you both were feeling flustered and yet you both enjoyed it. You watched Hungary walk away as a giggle escaped your lips. "Mrs. Hungary has a nice body, da?" you heard Russia say.

"Ja, she does, and a nice tushy." you say laughing "I always liked her body. She has a nice figure and is very fit. Oh not to mention her bosoum...un like your sisters." you add, Russia gave a slight warning growl which you ignored. "Can you imagine becoming one with that?" Russia adds laughing "You guys would have a nice children! And think about the fun you would have a lot of fun, you know...doing it." Russia said enviously.

you could only watch him in shock, but you couldn't help but picture the whole thing in your head, you and Hungary invading each others regions 'becoming one' as Russia would say. You immediately felt excited just thinking of the moment in everyones life that they dream of.

You laugh and Russia smiled, add the two of you spent the rest of the night talking about their own loves lives and love types and drinking.

It was near midnight when you two left the bar and were making your way home. You and the other were getting away to go, but you remembered Russia's car "Hey Russia...do you need a ride home?" you asked.

The other simply shook his head "Nyet, I'll be fine, China's house is near by...I'll sleep there." he said "I just wanted to spend time with you..." he said blushing. You looked surprised "You did?" you asked, the other nodded and you blushed as you opened your car door "Da. And spasibo for spending time with me." he said approaching you.

He stood over you and pressed a kiss to your cheek, he pulled away and dashed off into the darkness waving.

You smile and shake your head before settling in the car and starting it up "What an interesting drinking buddy, Russia is." you say driving away. You were glad that you found someone who you are able to finally be yourself with, and confide in. Be who would've guess it would been Russia?

* * *

**Okay Now whos next?**

**Reviews please, and tell me who you want to be next.**


	3. 2P CanadaXAmericaReader

**In this chapter your America and the other is 2P!Canada**

* * *

Today was Saturday. The day all kids loved and looked forward too, well aside from Friday that is. And you were no different. Except for the fact you weren't really a kid. You were a teenager, okay you looked like a teenager but you were actually hundreds of years old. You were none other than the United States of America!

You rolled over in your bed and yawned, sitting up. You rubbed your eyes childishly and swung your legs over the bed and literally threw yourself out of the bed "Daroohoo!" You shouted excitedly, it was your day off and you had already planned over 50 million things to do. You rushed down stairs, still dressed in your Captain America PJs.

You placed a hand on your couch and leapt over it, landing on the cushions and snatched up the remote, clicked it on and flipped to Nicktoons. The station was currently playing Dragonball Z and you grinned widely. You watched as Goku dashed madly about on Snake Way, that is until your stomach growled. You frowned and sighed having to leave your comfortable spot.

As you entered the kitchen, you saw your alien friend Tonni shaking leftover Mcdonald fries into Hero's cat bowl. "Hey there Tonni!" you said patting his shoulder.

Your alien squinted his eyes in a happy manor and cussed as Hero walked in and petted him.  
You petted Hero too "Hey Hero!" you chuckled "Nyhahahaha!" he mewed. You smiled and headed for your food closet "You threw it open and grabbed chocolate Poptarts, and placed then in the toaster. You reentered it and pulled out a bag of Cheetos and took a Cola from the fridge.  
You headed back to your seat and downed your breakfast.

* * *

While you were lounging, another was just waking up. He sat up and yawned, swinging his tanned legs over his bed, his rusty colored hair bounced as he shook his his head, his long curl moving wildly. He rubbed his red eyes and stretched his body. He sighed as if it doing those movements where using a huge amounts of energy.

He stood up and trudged towards the restroom, taking care of his needs. When finished he headed down stairs. He was met with a black bear, it lifted its head and grumbled "What do you want?" snarled the bear.  
Matt threw the creature a nasty look and rolled his eyes "I don't have to answer you..." he said throwing open the fridge door and peering inside, he gathered the ingredients for pancakes, bacon and eggs and began cooking.

Matt looked down at Roscoe and huffed tossing him a stake from the fridge, Roscoe caught it in his claws and began to eat.  
After breakfast, Matt got a knock on his front door. He opened it and glared upon realizing who they were.  
You were grinning madly and bounced on your heels, before the second player Canadian could answer you shoved a baseball mit in his face

"Dude, Canadia wanna play some baseball with me?" you asked. He made a face that, if this was any other nation would've realized he was saying no, but since this is the US he was talking too, it took em longer.

"America, or Alfred, I don't- GREAT DUDE! YOUR GONNA BE THE CATCHER!" you said cutting him off as you began to drag the 2P away.

"You dense, airhead of a superpower, don't you see that I'm in my boxers!" he snapped his soft voice held annoyance.

You looked down and, stared at his waist, he was wearing his Canadian flag boxers, but the colors were reversed, instead of Red White Red with a red maple leaf, it was, white red white with a white maple leaf but it was upside down. "So?" you said "France plays naked." you said.

Your 2P brother sighed shaking his head "Why do I bother?" he said, leaving you outside scratching you head in confusion as to why he was suddenly leaving.

* * *

You and Matt were standing in a golden orange field in the setting sun, you tossed the ball in the air a caught it. "Okay ready?" you called, Matt just sighed and shrugged "Yeah, whatever...lets just get this over already..." he said irritably. You laughed and threw the ball in full force. Unlike your 1P brother who would have been hit square in the face, Matt caught it in his glove.

He pulled the ball close to his chest and lifted his leg up in pitcher position and flung his arm, releasing the ball in a cracking speed, you leapt up to catch it but the ball met your shoulder causing you to stumbled back. "Hahahaha! Good one!" you said as you gripped your shoulder.

Matt shrugged and rolled his eyes.

You pick up the ball and wind your arm back and fling the ball, but like the first time Matt catches it again. You were prepared for the next pitch, you were hit in the arm. You stumble backward and whine out of annoyance "Dude aim for my glove!" you whine.

You tossed it back and the next pitch was sent to the Sunshine State, then straight to Texas, you double over onto the floor and growl out curses "Are you doing this on purpose? Or Are you getting back at me for beating Mattie in baseball?" you asked.

The 2P stare down at you his hockey stick over his shoulders with his arms rest on the stick. "Nope...if I wanted to get back at you for hurting my 1P then I would have killed you..." he said in a creepy monotonous voice.

"So...why were you beating me with the ball?" you asked sadly. He stepped forward and kneelt down to your level, his mouth on your ear

"So I can do this..." he, reached up and toyed with Nantucket, your face heated up and you felt really uncomfortable, your clothes felt epically uncomfortable right now.

Matt suddenly let go of the ahoge and lift up your chin with the hockey stick, he brought his lips to your own and kissed you, his lips tasting of syrup and a tiny hint of iron? But you didn't quite care to think of what it could be.

You lavished in the others passionate kiss, though it was a bit rough. When the need for air finally hit you both parted and was breathing heavily "Dude...that...was AWESOME!" you shouted excitedly "That almost makes up for nearly killing me with your balls!" you laugh and run about. Matt blushed his face the same red as his shirt "That didn't sound right..." he said as he shook his head and proceeded to approach you, who was currently wrestling with Roscoe.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review. It would have been up around 8 this morning but I ran into a old friend that had graduated last year, she came to visit.**


	4. EmoAmericaXPunkEngland

**In this story your Punk!England and your love is Emo!America**

* * *

You were currently strolling through town, you were feeling excited you just added a new accessory to your collection. You reached into your Hot Topic bag and pulled out your spiked dog collar, you placed it around your neck and smirked. You caught glimpse of yourself in a store window and ran a hand threw your blonde hair.

You studied your emerald eyes and you raised and lowered your thick eyebrows, this amused you and you said "Oh Glob, I'm hot!" you laughed and continued your way down the street.

You were on your way to visit a dear old friend, but you liked to think of yourselves as a couple. You loved this particular person but you weren't so certain if he felt the same way. But you didn't care, okay you cared but if you thought any more on the topic you'd be depressed.

You saw many shops on the way and everything seemed lively, men, women, children, they all were out and about hustling and bustling preparing for some kind of up coming event. You didn't quite understand how someone like your love, could be...how he is if he lives in a town like this one.

* * *

You stood in front of a old rusting apartment door. You knocked and rocked on your heels awaiting to be let in.

You waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

You glanced down the long filthy hallways which was made out of cement and shivered slightly, despite the fact it was a warm day. You cocked your head to the side and huffed "Maybe something happen to him." you thought. You walked away from the door, down ten flights of stairs and out to the parking lot.

You looked up and spotted the window that lead to living of the young man you were visiting. You stepped back and made a mad dash forward, you threw yourself onto the wall and gripped the side tightly.

You found it difficult to climb for the building was made out of bricks, but here and there were pieces that jutted out and made decent foot holds.

You honestly didn't know what the heck you were doing and were a bit scared, but you would never admit that!

You managed to make it to the ninth floor and you were shaking from exhaustion, your breathing was laboured and your palms were sweaty and sore from gripping the side of the wall. You pushed yourself though.

You looked down and swallowed hard knowing that if you fell, you'd surely be done for. You pull yourself up a little higher and lift your leg up and take another foot hold and press down, as soon as you move your other leg the hold gives and falls out! You give a light shriek and you find yourself dangling...

"I have the bloodiest of luck, don't I..." you complain as you begin to re-climb.

You sigh with relief as you finally reach the tenth window and push on it with one hand. No luck. You bang on it with your spiked wrist band and continue to hit the window.

With each hit the window would shake and crack until you used the last of your strength and it shattered! "Finally!" you said pulling yourself in side.

The inside of the room was pretty plain. The walls were a soft white and the carpet was that dirty beige color all apartments have. Two dark brown plush sofas sat facing each other with a small black coffee table in the middle. And directly in font of the table was a big flat screen T.V..

As you ventured a bit furthur you were able to see the kitchen, you could see the black stove and the sides of the walls were black from the last time you visited.

* * *

_You had just brought ingredients to make your famous fish and chips! And you had brought the ingredients over to America's house. You knocked with your foot and grinned, as the door opened it revealed a young man with black hair, and a strand of hair that defys gravity and his glasses on the tip of his nose._

_"Oh...hey, Artie..." he replied softly. Despite the tone you knew he was happy to see you "Hey there, love." you replied reaching forward to peck him on his cheek._

_"So Alfred, I was wondering if you were in the mood for company. I brought over some stuff to make you, your favorite dish." you said shifting the paper bags that were full to the brim. _

_Alfred nods somewhat and steps aside, you smile and walk inside and towards the kitchen. _

_Alfred's kitchen was nice, the walls were a soft yellow with a maple wood table and matching stools. There was a small window with white curtains and to the left side of the window was a bookshelf that was built into the wall._

_You never understood why out of all places to have a bookshelf, why in the kitchen and let alone in the freaking the wall! You placed the bags on the counter and smiled, Alfred was pretty tidy and kept his kitchen clean. All the dishes were put away and each cup, fork, plate, in its proper place. Unlike your own kitchen was a total train wreck!_

_You squat down and fetch out a frying pan. "Love can you get me a bowl and add some milk, water, egg and flour to the mix? And mix it up, please? Thanks love." you say, Alfred doesn't say anything but begins to do as you ordered._

_You watch him as you began to wash and clean up potatoes, it was silent for a heartbeat but it was soon broken by Alfred speaking up_

_"Hey...Artie." _

_"Yes, Alfie?"_

_"Uh...today, I saw a Black-Headed Caique...and I thought it looked nice...it made me feel happy..." _

_You knew what was coming next, whenever he States something mae. him feel a certain way there was always some poetic after statement. _

_"Birds...they are so carefree, innocent like and naive like a newborn babe and careless of where they land, as for many prefer the sand..." you look over at the nation his eyes soft yet full of emotion. _

_"Love, your so poetic. Why not take up poetry?" you say to him as you begin to chop the potatoes into sticks and toss them into the grease. You some how manage to make fries with out setting the place aflame. Alfred looked at you and shrugged his eyes locked on this task he was doing. _

_You huffed and took the fish out of the package and rises it. You then headed over to Alfred and dipped the fish in the mix, coating it. You headed over to another pan with grease and tossed it inside. _

_You added seasonings and turned to Alfred "So...what have you been doing before I got here? And don't say moping around." You snapped. Alfred looked down, ashamed at the one thing he has done "You'll be upset with me it I told you..." he said his eyes showing hurt and suffering. "No I wont." you reply. Alfred is hesitant then moves forward, he shows you his arms._

_The flesh is crisscrossed with cuts, some old others pink and red, proof that they are new and fresh "I tried to stop but, I kept thinking you would never show up...I'm scared that I wont see you again." he said nervously, his body began to shake and tremble._

_"Love, I would never leave you behind! I love you your my little mint bunny." you said and took hold of his arms and kissed each scar, he whimpered and you felt his arm tense. _

_Then suddenly the fire alarm went off and began to wail, you turned around and your eyes widen "WHAT THE FAIL!" you screeched and you lunged for the sink hose and sprayed the flames, only for them to get higher. You screamed out and was about to soak the flames once more but a hand came down and tossed the hose aside and a lid was placed on the pan. You were panting heavily and so was Alfred._

_You two stared at each other blues meeting greens and then you both laughed! It was a light, relieved laugh and it brought joy to your heart to hear this coming from Alfred._

* * *

You smiled at the memory and and trekked to the hallway, the hallway was pretty narrow it could barely fit both of you when you were shoulder to shoulder.

There where pictures hanging up ones of the Allies and ones of America before he turned. He used to be loud and smiling all the time but then the Great Depression hit and America began dressing in blacks and his face always soft and hurt.

And he never really got over it, and you thought it was a bit depressing, you were his one and only true friend. And now you didn't want to be his friend anymore, you wanted to be more. His life long mate, that's what you wanted.

"America?" you called.

No Answer.

"America!" you call a little louder, worry slipping into your voice.

Still no ones answers.

You begin to worry and that's when you noticed the master bedroom's door was open halfway.

You inched forward and pushed the door open, the room was dark. The walls were black, and the curtains were drawn, the carpet was a dark grey and there was a desk in the far left with a stack of paper work.

But it wasn't the room that caused your breath to get stuck in your throat, it was the body in the bed.

You ran forward and you feel to your knees beside the bed, in the bed it was Alfred, both of his wrist slit and blood was pooled below him, his neck had a long deep cut in it and blood was caked onto the wound. You check to see if your love of your life still had a pulse, first his neck and then the wrist, he surprisingly still had one. But it was faint.

His eyes had a hazy film over them and his mouth was agape some.

"Alfred you bloody fool!" he said angerily. But it was from a place of love, you were so scared that he was dead! You picked up your phone and dialed the hospital.

* * *

You were awoken to the sound of your name being called, you blinked and rubbed your eyes and looked at Alfred's body, he was half sitting and half laying his neck and arms were in bandages and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Artie Im sorry...I'm so, so sorry!" he said in a sorrowful tone.

You glared at him and you turned your back to him "I was worried, sick about!" you snapped your eyes welding. You felt something tug on your British flag shirt and you turned to see America, his cheeks were stained with tears and his face was crumpled he buried his face in your shirt and sobbed, you know he was distressed and only acted out of pain an knew only one way to help ease the pain "I...I thought you didn't love me!" he sobbed "I thought you went with France or someone else, be-because of the fact I cut myself or my looks!" he said.

You shook your head "No never, your my little dark hero and I would never choose someone else over you...I...I...I love you dpt the Queens sake!" you say and throw yourself onto him.

America grins a little and whispered back "I love you too." you settle with kissing him for now, until he's well enough to be realseased the real fun will have to wait.

"Artie...can you play me a song?" he asked you.

You seemed surprised "But I don't have my guitar..." you say. Alfred shakes his head and points to the closet "Its in there...I asked one of the medic guys to bring it."

You nod and retrieve the instrument. You sat next to his bed and began to play your character song "Absolute Invisible British Gentleman".

* * *

**Yeah! I hope it turned out good. So I'm not gonna lie, I had to look up how Emo's act and it turns out they are sorta like hippies...but darker...plus the cutting.**

**please review, and Singa and France chapter is coming up next, so are the other requests, I'll give you a heads up when your chap is ready. Please tell me who you want to see next.**


	5. SingaporeXFrance Reader

**In this one your France and your friend is Singapore**

* * *

It was the start of a world meeting and your day didn't start out too well. One you woke up late, two, you couldn't find you royal blue cloak that a special person gave to you and you weren't going to wear your uniform without the cloak, and three, it was the anniversary of the special person's death.

You had left the house and made it to the street where the meeting would be all in under a minute, you were thankful you planned on having the meeting in Paris.

The cool yet chilling wind tussled your white blonde curly hair which tickled your face. You reached into your denim jeans and pulled out a red hair tie, and you promptly tie your hair up into a pony-tail.

You huffed sadly and watched as your breath appeared in front of you as a small cloud. You huddled into your tan jacket and shivered, your nose becoming red from the chilling air.

Your tired dark blue eyes locked on the sidewalk as your shoulders were haunched and your torso was slumped.

The sounds around you made your heart clench, lovers, from all around the global was talking, kissing, hugging, joking, overall enjoying each others company.

Oh how you longed for that, how you wished you had that once more. The ability to hold someone and comfort. You wanted someone there to be waiting for you and to listen to...but that wasn't going to happen.

For being the country of love your were the loneliest...okay you weren't as lonely as Russia was but you felt alone. You often joked about invading other nations and you were always seen wooing others, but you did it for laughs, but you would never do it for real. You didn't have the stomach too, you had one true love of your life and no one could replace her. Ever!

* * *

You had entered the building and looked at the elevator then the stairs, you remembered a time where elevators didn't exist and stairs were the only thing to get you up and down.

You debated on the elevator or stairs and finally decided on the stairs, you took your own sweet time getting to the twelfth floor. No one took you seriously anyway so what did it matter to you if you were on time? They always mocked you for your compassion for every living thing. You were more open to share your love, but everyone took that as you being gay. Did they truely know what the word meant? Did they really know? Leave it to America to take good innocent words and twist them into something else.

When you reached the hallway you noticed that there was no one around, you smiled a little, and thought about dilly dallying around some. You decided to make a quick pit stop to restroom, you wanted to freshen up a little and wash your hands since you touched the railing of the stairs, and plus you did need to relieve yourself, so if they asked why your late you technically weren't lying.

* * *

When you entered the meeting room everything was a disaster! America was standing on the table shouting nonsense, Italy was cheering and mimicking Germany, Japan looked frantic and was holding up his hands and looking at up at America. Russia giggled and then said something that set off the American, you also noticed that the table was on its side and papers were askew all over the floor.

"Oh well if it isn't old frogs breath, finally decided to join the meeting did we?" England was the first to notice you. He seemed ready to pick a fight and you weren't in a fighting mood "Non, please mon cheri, not today..." you sad softly and sadly.

But England wasn't about to comprise "Whats wrong afraid you'd lose to an ex-pirate? Tsk. Figures. Your were always weakest when it comes to fighting. Then again I never seen you fight. Afraid your gonna break a nail? Why are you late anyway, frog?" before you could answer America chimmed in.

"Bet he was off somewhere molesting someone!" shouted America with a shrill laugh. You narrow your eyes into slits "Tsk, you got that right, who was it this time, a child? The elderly?" England giggled. You felt enraged.

You watched as the english speaking nations high-five and you roll your eyes "Non! I woke up late!" you spat.

Germany finally snaps and shouts at everyone, never before were you more thankful to have him upset. The meeting finally manages to begin.

-

"France you will begin with your speech, since you came in late!"

You stand and nod at Germany. You clear your throat and begin your speech.

"As of lately zhere had been an outrageous amount of ze child going missing near..." you stopped when you noticed America and England whispering to each other. You try to ignore it "Near ze park area and..." the whispering and snickering continues. You glare and bark out "Excusez-moi?" you said "If you have somezing to say I best advise you to say it to my face." you growled.

America turned to you and snickers "Are you sure your not the one going around and taking those kids and...you know..." he started to do the motion with his hips by thrusting them. You grew furious, how dare they think you would do that to innocent children, you saw to many victims and family members torn apart because of that. You despised people who would ever commit such sins and for them to compare you to that made you disgusted! You would never do that to innocent children or anyone for that matter!

You opened your mouth to object but closed, feeling it would get you nowhere. You stormed out of the room and the others took that the wrong way "He didn't object to it." America said.

* * *

You stood outside taking in slow sharp breaths to help calm your frizzled nerves. You were going to go back there and prove to them your nothing like that! Maybe if they got to know you better they would see you in the same light you see yourself in.

You had made your way back to the door of the room and stood there, something had stopped you. It was muffled voices, that kept you rooted to the spot. You opened the door a little to get a better chance of hearing the conversation.

What you heard hurt you the most.

"That frog, he knows he's the worst...always trying to seduce everyone!"

"Yeah, Geez, how can someone live like that...and I thought Russia was the rape-truck."

"No its France, Russia is just a psychopath."

"Ahahahaha, that's right, and how he just has to have everyone in bed with him is disgusting, he is the very definition of a pedophile!"

Both nations laughed and joked at your expense and it brought the sting of tears to your eyes, your throat clenched as did your heart, you burst into the room

"Iz zhat all you zhink of me? Ah? Iz it!?"

The others whirled around surprised "F-France!" they both said.

"Answer me! 'hy do you guys zhink I would go and molest all of zhese innocent people...I-I would never d-do that!" you said your voice quivering and breaking.

They didn't answer.

Your eyes blurred "I...I would never do zhat! I hate people who force others into situations like zhat! It iz torture!" you screamed as tears filled your eyes.

"Y-You can call me everyzhing else! You can mock me! But don't ever! EVER! call me or say I do that!" your voice broke and you began to sob.

You covered your face with a hand and you cried softly, you heard movements and a hand on your shoulder but you shrugged it off and left.

* * *

You sat out on a lone hill that was high up, a large tree was on it. And next to the tree was a mosaic headstone...

"Oh...Joanna...I wish you were here." you paused and tried to swallowed a lump in your throat. "E-Everyone...is so...m-mean." you said and rubbed your eyes.

You sniffle and bury your head in your crossed arms.

You didn't hear the foot steps approaching and the crunch of grass of someone sitting next to you.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

...-sniffles-...

"Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

You lift your head and peer into brown eyes with your broken blue eyes. It was a young woman, with shoulder lenght brown hair and she wore the uniform of the Singaporean army. " 'ho are you?" you asked "Seriously? Shameful!" she sighed and waved her hand "Still...its wonder why no one regonizes me, I hardly go to meetings...they are too noisy and nothing gets my names Singapore, but you can call me Rachel." she said.

You blinked at her and swallowed hard, she looked a bit like Joanna and your heart began to swell "Je m'appelle France, but you can call me Francis." you reply in a sorrowful voice.

"Francis, why are you crying?" she asked, you looked down at your lap and shivered "Everyone...they all assume I, harm children, and adults by...by..." you couldn't get the words out, they tasted sour and you didn't like it. You didn't have to saying, for Singapore knew what you meant, she watches as your dark blue eyes weld once more and you have a look between confusion and sadness on your face "And today started off bad...I lost my cloak, I was made fun of and, everyone mocks me for being me! And to top it all off, today is the anniversary of my loves death." your now sobbing uncontrollably, your frame shaking as sobs rack it.

Singapore turns around and glances at the headstone "Joanna D Arc" it read that was it, that's all it said at the base thick dark red roses laid under the name, she noticed how the head stone was flawless, each and every last inch of it was sparkling, she turned back to you and she looked hurt, emotion wise.

"You poor man." she said and pulls you onto a hug, you bury your head into her neck and sob, you clutch her uniform, digging your nails into her back, but not enough to hurt her. Your stubble tickles her neck some but she deals with it and rubs soothing circles into your back.

After awhile you calm down and stop crying, your eyes are red and your lip is quivering but your feeling better. "So who was she?" Singapore asks you, you smile you loved talking about her and so you began your story about who she was and how you two meet.

* * *

**I kinda stuck my france headcanon in here...its how he will always and forever love Arc. And also that he hates being called 8cough* you know**

**IF there is a pair you would like to see just tell me~**


	6. RussiaXSingapore Reader

**In this one Your Singapore and Russia is your love**

* * *

Russia sat in the meeting, his eyes scanning the door, he was looking for a specific nation, one that he would bend over backwards for anytime. With each time the door opened to the meeting room h would whirl around to se if it way her, but alas it was never that nation. He sighed and placed his chin in his palm sulking "Where is she?" he whimpered.

The door opened once more and turned quickly around, his heart racing and eyes wide, but his mood darkened when he noticed it was Belarus, she walked quickly and stiffly towards Germany, she handed him a note "Singapore wont be here today, she is sick..." she growls. Germany nods and continues with the meeting, but Russia heard nothing else "Rachel's sick? What? When did this happen? I bet it was Amerika's food!" he said and flees the meeting.

"Rusland? Where are you going!" roared Germany and Russia stammered "Uh...Um...I uh...look a distraction!" he quickly said pointing at a empty his surprise, everyone, including Germany turned to look, as Russia fleed.

* * *

You sighed and rolled over in your bed, you were feeling crumy, you moaned and coughed into you tissue. Your hair was a mess and you found it hard to breathe. Your pet lion sat at the head of the hes and roared worriedly he placed his massive paws on the bed and licked your cheek.  
To him your cheek felt hot and to you his tongue cooled your cheek. "Hey, Singa." you said petting his mane.

The large cat purred and leapt into the bed next to you rubbing his head against your cheek.  
You were about to speak, but it was cut off by sharp airy coughs, you moaned and leaned back into your pillow. You shivered and curled into a ball, for you felt a sharp chill.  
Singa suddenly jolted up and gave a quick growl and leapt off the bed and ran out of the room, you heard another roar, you knew it was the Tigress, and Singa's mate, Tora.

* * *

Ivan stood at your door, his left arm was holding a large paper bag, in his other was his notorious faucet. He took aim smashed your doorknob off the door. He then heard the roars and growls of the two large cats he was once scared of.  
He stepped back and then charged, he headbutted the door, the thick piece of wood no match for the large man. It flew and smashed to the ground.  
"Rachel! My little Sunflower I come for your companionship!" he called happily.

You heard that all to familiar Russian accent and by the tell of his cheery voice you knew that he had already destroyed something in your house. You sighed and tempted to get up and out of bed, but a tall dark figure loomed over you "Eep!?" you cried as you registered it was Russia "I-Ivan what are you doing here!?" you choked out. Russia smiled "I wanted to see you...you weren't in today's meeting. And I heard you were sick so I bought some things to make you some Ba...Bo...Baw Cat Tut!" he said smiling though he had butchered the name of the soup.

You chuckle and say "Its Buh Kut Teh Ivan. It one of my many traditional soups." your accent rang beautifully in Ivans ears, he sorta stared at you in a dreamy daze, which meant, he probably didn't hear a word you said. Its a little known fact that you learned, and its that Ivan can zone out at any given moment. You saw him do it many times in the meetings. You chuckle some at the thought but it turns into a airy dry cough. Ivan rushes to your side and lay you back in your bed, he tucks you in and smile "Please sunflower rest and I'll bring you you "Bak Coo Da!" he said and with that he gathers the bags and leaves to your kitchen.

"Its Bah Kut Teh!" you call out and sigh, Singa touches your palm with his nose and whines "Don't worry, Ivan will take care of me." you say with a smile.  
Sudden your fire alarm goes off, and you hear Ivan curse and apologize to you. "If he doesn't burn my house down first..." you add exasperatedly.

Ivan walked into your room carrying a tray with a bowl, a tall glass of water, a saucer of fruit, and a sunflower. "Rachel...wake up, da!" he called cheerfully. The scent of food attracted the wrong beings. Singa leapt up onto his hind legs trying to get to the delicious soup. Tora jumped up also Ivan had to swurve and dodge them "Nyet! This is for Rachel." he said both large cats stopped and sat down tails around their massive paws, Tora's and Singa's cubs were mewling and wiggling near your head as you slept.  
Ivan tapped your shoulder rather roughly and you opened your eyes and blinked "Ivan?" you asked and yawned "What's that?" you ask rubbing your eyes. "The soup Boo Cow Ma!" he said smiling. You were starting to wonder if he was butchering the name on purpose or if he just couldn't remember the pronunciation. "Oh you mean Bah Kut Teh?" you asked excitedly. You haven't had the soup in ages and for him to make it you were dying to try it!

Ivan placed the tray down onto your lap and you smile down at the dark brown liquid, you enjoyed the pork scent. You took the spoon and dipped it into the soup, sipping it you sudden grimace! It tasted horrible! Unlike the times your brothers made it! Ivans was too salty, and flavorless! You cough and take the water, you drink some and gag! "V-Vodka?" you ask weakly. Ivan smile at you "Da!" You frown and give him back the tray, which causes him to look at you hurt "Do you not like it?" he asked sounding like a kid who was rejected to play a game of kickball. You notice his expression and you shake your head "No, I loved it its just I'm not hungry...nor thirsty." you say quickly "Its my cold..." he nods and takes the tray.  
When he returns he sits next to you "Get well soon." he said and before you could respond he locks his lips with yours and kisses you passionately. You stiffen at first and then kiss him back, you wrap your arms around his neck and slip your hands under his scarf.

He then parts from you and you both pant heavily, you swallow a bit and say "Ivan, I don't want to get you sick." but your plea gets ignored. "Im Russian, I wont get sick!" he laughs, his own childish laugh escaping his lips.

He then goes back kissing you, and you kissing him.

* * *

_(three days later)_

You yawned and stretched. Your head didn't hurt, hot was your throat itchy. You didn't feel hot or chilly, you weren't coughing, or sniffling. Your cold finally passed!You smirked and swung your legs over your bed, your Snoopy night shirt, that Yong Soo gave you fell around your knees. You were greeted by Singa who leapt up at you and covered you with kisses. You laugh and fell over, now being pinned to the ground by the lion who purred.

After getting him off, you walked over to the other side of the bed were a sleeping Russian lay. He sounded like a bear snoring! "Hey Ivan...wake up." you say poking his side, his snores haulted and he rolled over, you then began to snicker, you covered you mouth to hide the fact you were laughing.  
Ivans face was flushed with a fever, his nose was red. and so were his ears. His eyes glazy and he sniffled then coughed into his hand "Singapore...I doon feel goot..." he sniffled "That's what happens when you kiss ill people!" you said ruffling his hair.  
He pouted and looked up at you, those amethyst eyes shinning "Im sowwy...can I hafe sum Bum Tut Meh?" he asked cutely.

You shake your head at the butchering of our language and sigh "Yeah...but do me a favor Vanya...next time pick a soup you can pronounce. "

* * *

**I wanna apologize to Wings...I tried getting this up yesterday but...my computer spazzed. Here it is now. **

**Singa and Tora made their appearances!**

**I'm still writing the other requests but you can still review and tell me who you wat to be/ see**


End file.
